gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Artie Holiday
Artie Holiday is a 15-year-old paper boy and resident in Gravity Falls. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Artie Kevin Holiday was born on July 19, 1998 to Gwen and Tony Holiday. Gwen was a substitute teacher at Gravity Falls High School and Tony was a wealthy business man who spent most of his money on alcohol. Artie was born with paralysis in his legs, and was restricted to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Growing up, Artie was always teased and treated differently because of his wheelchair. At a young age, Artie developed a talent for singing and freestyle rapping. He yearned to learn how to dance and always wanted to find a cure to his paralyzation. When Artie was 7, Gwen figured out that Tony was cheating on her and she filed for divorce a few days afterwards. This crushed Artie, and he hated the idea of having a broken family. Exactly 6 months after she and Tony divorced, Gwen was killed in an accident. Artie was sent to live with his aunt, Rosalinda Rickford whom Artie enjoyed spending time with. A few years later, Artie's cousin Danny Feldman moved in with Artie and Rosalinda. Artie was ecstatic that another "man" would be living in the house. Artie and Danny often got in trouble together, and Artie loved the fact that Danny was 't bothered by his wheelchair. One day, when Artie was 14 and Danny was 15 they were walking in the forest when they discovered a glowing purple light. Artie drew closer to it, much to Danny's protest, and when Artie touched it he was knocked out. When he woke up, a panicked Danny was next to Artie telling him that his wheelchair had disappeared. When Artie tried to walk, amazingly he could without any problem! When he tried to run, he was extremely fast. He and Danny ran home to show Rosalinda, who was amazed. She told all of her friends, and soon the whole town knew about the "miracle" that had happened with Artie. Artie discovered that the light had somewhat super charged his legs and he was better than an average person at things like running and dancing. He was hired as the town paper boy, and is now determined to find the purple light again so he can find a cure to end paralysis. Early Life Artie grew up teased by everyone, and his dad was never there to help him. Gwen was always there for Artie, and was the one who had introduced Artie to singing and freestyling. Artie was devastated when he found out that his parents were divorcing, but understood it was what they had to do to be happy. He found out that it didn't made his mother happy after Gwen killed herself. When Artie was sent to be with Rosalinda, it made him a bit happier because he liked Rosalinda. Ever since Artie has been "cured" he is very grateful for everything he has. Appearance Artie has shaggy brown hair and wears glasses over his blue eyes. He is only 5'7 due to his paralysis. Alliances *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Danny Feldman (cousin) *Rosalinda Rickford (aunt) Enemies *None yet! Likes *Dancing *Singing *Running *Freestyling *Eminem *Bicycling *His job as a newsboy. *Exploring *Rapping Dislikes *His wheelchair *Being restricted Powers/Abilities *Artie is extremely fast. *Artie is a very good rapper. *Artie is a very good singer. *Artie is a very good dancer. *Artie is very sarcastic. *Artie is very smart. *Artie is extremely determined. Parents Rosalinda.jpg|Artie's mother, Rosalinda. Artie's father, Tony.jpg|Artie's father, Tony Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Paper Boys Category:Teenagers Category:Resident Category:Fifteen Category:Humans Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:Male Category:American